Little Kagami and The Rainbow
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Kuroko mendapat perintah mengantarkan kartu undangan dari Akashi, bersama keponakan tetangga yang dititipkan padanya dia bertualang mengunjungi kawan-kawan lama / Red Akashi : "Matanya belang. Kaya meong." / fict pertamaku di kurobasu / RnR?


**Title:** Little Kagami and The Rainbow

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket dan semua karakternya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Story:** Retatsu Namikaze

**C****over: **Diambil dari doujin **Petit Tiger **(ga merhatiin siapa yang buat X9)

**Genre:** Friendship + Implicit Romance?

**Rating:** K+ sepertinya

**Summary:** Kuroko mendapat perintah mengantarkan kartu undangan dari Akashi, bersama keponakan tetangga yang dititipkan padanya dia bertualang mengunjungi kawan-kawan lama

**Warning:** May be contain typo, OOC?, kalau Anda merasa bosan dengan ceritanya silakan klik back daripada menghujani Nami dengan flame. Say NO to FLAME!

**A/N:** Yosh! minna yoroshiku. Nami desu. Saya berhasil buat fict yang, err... semoga tidak termasuk fict abal, entahlah... silahkan kalian tentukan sendiri! Selamat membaca. (⁰ᴥ⁰)a

* * *

**‡‡** **RnR? ‡‡**

* * *

"Kuroko, ini dia anak yang kuceritakan. Namanya, lho? Kemana bocah itu?" Wanita bersurai pirang itu memutar badan, mencari sesosok tubuh kecil yang seingatnya tadi masih betah menarik ujung kausnya.

Sepasang manik crimson membulat sempurna melihat benda bundar yang ada di atas lemari, terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Sebelumnya, dia berteriak dengan telunjuk kanan terjulur lurus, "_BASKEBOOLL_...!" Dan setelahnya, dengan alis yang berkerut menggambarkan kebulatan tekad, sosok setinggi dua kaki itu menaiki satu-persatu papan rak yang letaknya di samping lemari. Tapi sialnya, meskipun bersusah payah sampai menungging-nungging untuk mencapai puncak rak, kaki pendeknya tetap tidak sampai pada papan ke tiga, ditambah lagi tatakan lilin berbahan porselen telah sukses disenggolnya.

'PRANK'

"Taiga..!"

"_Solli_..." Taiga hanya _cengengesan_, masih dalam posisinya yang menunggingi rak.

"Haah... bocah ini," tangannya menekan-nekan pangkal hidung yang ditenggeri kacamata. "Kuroko, aku bisa mengandalkanmu, kan?"

"Serahkan saja padaku Aleksu-_san_."

"Aleksu-_san_? Sudah kubilang jangan tambah embel-embel itu pada namaku, tidak cocok. Nah, sekarang coba kau lihat mau apa lagi si bocah itu?"

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, melihat 'bocah' Taiga yang masih saja menempel pada rak. Bokongnya naik-turun, sepertinya dia berusaha untuk melompat, tapi kemudian kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Atau lebih singkatnya, sudah naik tidak bisa turun.

"_Taiga, what are you doing?_"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan bibinya, Taiga mencoba menurunkan bokongnya lagi dan pada hitungan ketiga akhirnya berhasil mendarat di lantai. Tapi, dasar bodoh, tidak ingatkah dia kalau di sana tercecer serpihan porselen? Alhasil, jempol kaki kanannya tertusuk dan berdarah.

"Taiga-_kun_!" Kuroko berlari menghampiri Kagami Taiga, yang bukannya menangis selayaknya anak kecil, tapi justru meneriakkan umpatan, entah pada kakinya atau porselen itu.

"_Shih! Whah hell ale you, huh!_"

Sontak saja Kuroko membatu mendengar itu.

"_Don't talk too immodestly in Japan, you stupid Taiga! Sorry Kuroko, my bad_."

"_No problem._" Kuroko ikut-ikutan berbahasa inggris, padahal dia sadar kemampuan bahasa asingnya tidak lebih baik dari anak SD di Amerika.

* * *

Dan begitu lah, selama dua hari ini Kagami Taiga akan berada dalam asuhan Kuroko Tetsuya sementara Alex dan suaminya, Himuro, berlibur merayakan peringatan dua tahun pernikahan mereka.

"_Taiga memang hiperaktif, kau harus sedikit sabar. Sekali-sekali, kutekankan, hanya sekali-kali saja, ajak dia bermain basket. Soal nafsu makan, dia itu pemakan segala, jangan khawatirkan soal mogok makan, oke? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padanya. Tapi jangan biarkan dia menyentuh lebih dari tiga burger atau kau juga akan diceramahi ibunya. Mengerti? Oh, dan kalau kau memasak, jangan ajak dia ke dapur kecuali kau mau semua persediaan telurmu dipecahkan olehnya."_

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa masak."_

"_Well, kalau begitu semuanya beres. Pakaiannya ada di tas ini, kutinggalkan juga kunci apartemen kalau kau perlu. Dan uang perawatannya."_

"_Ano, yang terakhir itu tidak perlu. Aku tidak keberatan kalau menggunakan uangku."_

"_Really? Kalau begitu kusimpan uang ini, hohoho, lumayan. Oke, aku pergi sekarang, titip bocah imut itu ya?" Sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Kuroko, dia menyempatkan diri mencium pipi halus pemuda itu dan juga bibir kecil Kagami yang balasannya berupa jambakan 'sayang' dari si keponakan._

"Waktunya sarapan! Aku sudah buatkan semangkuk sereal untukmu... Taiga-_kun_?"

Setelah panggilan ketiga tetap tidak mempan, Kuroko beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Walaupun dia juga yakin Kagami tidak ada di sana. Sejak Kuroko bangun, anak itu memang sudah menghilang.

Kuroko bersandar pada pintu dan menyisiri rambutnya yang selalu melawan gravitasi setiap kali bangun tidur dengan jemarinya. Matanya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan, dugaannya benar, kamar itu kosong.

Baru saja akan berbalik, sayup-sayup terdengar suara dengkuran entah berasal dari mana, dan kemudian dilihatnya selimut yang tertarik ke arah kolong ranjang. Kuroko berjalan menghampiri dan mengintip. Ada seorang bocah berambut semerah darah tidur terlentang di bawah sana bersama bola basket milik Kuroko yang dia pinjamkan kemarin.

Kuroko tersenyum. Ah, betapa lucunya makhluk ini. Dia menarik Kagami keluar dengan hati-hati, "Nah, ayo bangun sayang!" Dia membawa Kagami dalam pelukannya. Tapi sebelum beranjak Kuroko menyadari sesuatu, apakah dia baru saja mengatakan 'sayang'? Itu, tentu saja bukan seperti Kuroko yang biasa, tidak menaruh perasaan pada setiap ucapan. Mungkin, pikir Kuroko, karena dia pada dasarnya memang menyayangi anak kecil. Dipeluknya Kagami Taiga lebih erat dan dielusnya rambut darah itu.

Dalam pangkuan Kuroko, Kagami menguap lebar, membuat setetes air mata tergenang di sudut matanya, "_Molning_ Kuloko."

"Taiga-_kun_ aku lebih tua darimu lho," Kuroko mengarahkan sesendok sereal pada mulut Taiga sementara matanya menangkap wajah _chubby_ yang mendongak menatapi dirinya seakan berkata, _'terus kalau lebih tua kenapa?'_. "Panggil Kuroko-_oniichan_," lanjut pemilik rambut sebiru langit itu.

"Hah? Dasal banyak mau, _ceme_."

Kuroko menatap Kagami lebih lekat, "_Ceme_? Maksudmu _teme_ atau, ng... bukan _seme_ kan?"

"_Ceme_ ya _ceme_!"

"Taiga-_kun_, aku tidak tahu siapa yang sudah mengajarimu semua kata kasar itu, tapi itu tidak baik. Jangan diucapkan lagi!"

Kagami mengedip sekali, kemudian matanya beralih pada sendok yang berada tepat di depan mulutnya, dan langsung saja melahapnya.

Disela acara suap-menyuapi itu, Kagami secara tiba-tiba menyemburkan makanannya dan tertawa. Tentu saja membuat Kuroko kaget, "Taiga-_kun_?"

'Drrt... drrt...' Rupanya telepon genggam yang diletakkan Kuroko dalam saku celananya membuat Kagami ikut merasa geli.

"Oh, maaf! Sepertinya ada _email_ masuk." Kuroko merogoh sakunya, meraih _handphone_ nya dan membaca pesan masuk. Kagami yang sok tahu ikut-ikutan melihat. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak mengerti, isinya kanji semua.

'_Bahasa arab,'_ pikir Kagami kecil. Ampun deh ini anak, dari kecil kondisi otaknya sudah memprihatinkan.

* * *

**‡‡** **Red Akashi ‡‡**

* * *

Kuroko, tentu saja jangan lupakan Kagami Taiga yang ada dalam pangkuannya, kini berdiri di depan rumah megah bergaya jepang, menunggu seseorang membukakan gerbang kayu kokoh dengan ukiran 'Akai' di tengahnya.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam tak lama kemudian menjemput kedatangan Kuroko dan lanjut mengantarkannya ke sebuah ruangan, yang Kuroko tebak adalah kamar Akashi. Yah, sekarang Kuroko memang tengah berada di kediaman Akashi Seijuurou. Berani juga dia melangkahkan kaki sampai sejauh itu.

Tampak sang empunya terduduk kaku di salah satu sisi _kotatsu_. Tanpa membuka matanya dia mempersilahkan Kuroko masuk. Pria serba hitam tadi mengundurkan diri setelah menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

Kuroko berjalan memnghampiri dengan sedikit segan dan... takut. Tapi bukan Kuroko namanya kalau tidak bisa tetap tenang dan pasang tampang stoic.

Kuroko duduk bersimpuh di seberang Akashi. Dilihatnya sekilas, papan _shogi_ yang terbuka di atas meja, dan sebuah gunting merah di sisi kanan Akashi. Dia tidak menyuruhnya datang kemari untuk bermain shogi, kan?

"Tentu tidak."

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang masih memejamkan mata. Rupanya dia bisa membaca pikirannya, mungkin? Kalau Kuroko berhasil, dan selalu berhasil memasang tampang tanpa ekspresi sekalipun itu di hadapan Akashi, lain halnya dengan Kagami. Sedari masuk ruangan, bocah beralis ganda itu terus memelototkan matanya ke arah Akashi.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu bocah?" Akashi kini berhasil(?) membuka matanya dan menatap intens pada Kagami.

'_Matanya belang. Kaya meong,_' batin Kagami. Awalnya Kagami cuek-cuek saja, tapi kok lama-lama sepertinya dia merasakan aura-aura ganjil? Halah, tapi ngerti apa bocah macam dia tentang aura? Huruf alfabeth ke-11 saja dia lupa apa. Pokoknya, Kagami tiba-tiba bangun dari pangkuan Kuroko.

"Ihh, monsteell! Tatuuutt..." Dengan lancangnya dia berteriak seperti itu, disusul dengan aksinya membuka pintu kamar dan kabur ke luar. Coba hitung berapa banyak dosanya (dimata Akashi), meneriaki Akashi-_sama _dengan kata 'mosnter', membuka paksa pintu kamarnya sampai hampir merobek _shouji_, dan berlarian di rumahnya.

"Seseorang, tangkap bocah itu!" Teriak Akashi _darting_.

"Baik Akashi-_sama_." Terdengar seruan serempak, sepertinya dari para pria serba hitam.

"Ng.. Akashi-_kun_, kurasa, kau tidak usah pedulikan ocehannya." Oke, sekarang Kuroko pun panik. Yah, semacam rasa panik lah, walaupun mukanya _tetep kalem-kalem aja_.

"Kau dengarkan yang diteriakinya? Aku? monster?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi lurus-lurus.

"Kau mengatakan 'ya', Kuroko."

"Tidak."

"Kau mengatakannya dan aku tidak pernah salah."

"..._Domo_."

"Baiklah, selama menunggu bocah itu, kuberitahu alasan kenapa kau harus kemari. Besok aku akan mengadakan latihan basket, atau kau bisa menyebutnya reuni, dan mereka harus datang." Akashi mengeluarkan lima lembar kartu dan menaruhnya di atas papan _shogi_, di hadapan Kuroko.

"Kenapa tidak mengirim pesan saja pada mereka?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Karena aku sudah membuat kartu undangan itu jadi tidak perlu lagi mengirimi mereka pesan, kan?" Tangan kanan Akashi meraih gunting merahnya.

"Ya, kurasa tidak perlu." Interupsi Kuroko di tengah kegiatan tangan Akashi yang merayap menuju gunting siap tancapnya. Tangan itu segera kembali dia tarik dan dilipatnya di depan dada. Akashi tersenyum. Dan Kuroko semakin tidak betah berlama-lama di sana.

"Agak susah mungkin mengunjungi mereka, tapi kau bisa sekalian mengajak adikmu jalan-jalan, kan?"

"Dia keponakan tetanggaku."

"Siapa pun."

'Sreg...' Pintu kamar terbuka. "Akashi-_sama_, kami berhasil menangkapnya!"

"Kkhhh... lepaaasshh!" Kagami meronta-ronta dalam dekapan pria serba hitam. Tapi tidak lama, sampai Akashi berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi kepala yang sejajar.

'Glek' _'Kami-syama, umulku elum pat taun, ngan shabut nyawaku dulu... aku elum jadi pemaen baskebol kesatu di Jepang,_ _telus_..._ telus habhis ini aku mau makan Belugel... desu.'_

"Ne... _kodomo_?" Akashi memulai dengan satu senyuman manis. Kagami mungkin berpikir kalau tangisnya sampai meledak, orang(ralat)moster dihadapannya akan menjadikannya daging isian burger, maka dengan sisa keberanian bocah itu menahan tangis, yang justru membuat bibirnya bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa bajunya basah?" Akashi mendongak pada pelayannya.

"Tadi, eh... dia masuk ke kolam ikan."

"Hmmm... rambutmu ternyata panjang ya. Biar aku tangani."

'_Kami-syamaa...!'_ teriak Kagami dalam hati.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan Kagami terus menangis. Tahu bagaimana keadaannya? Dengan kostum anak harimau yang hanya menampakkan muka dan kedua tangannya, disertai poni yang telah plontos, Kagami berjalan di depan Kuroko, menangis, berteriak, meraung-raung.

"Mamaa... pulaaang! Amelikaa! Hiks, Aleekk! Hilumoo! Hiks..." Kagami teriak-teriak pada langit. "Mosteelll..!" Ditunjuknya rumah Akashi yang baru saja ia tinggalkan di belakangnya. Tapi orang-orang, tentu menyangka yang dimaksud monster oleh si bocah adalah pemuda besurai biru yang bertingkah serba salah.

"Taiga-_kun_, berhentilah menangis!"

Kagami tidak peduli. Sambil tetap meraung dan berjalan dia menarik-narik kostum berbulu yang dipakaikan Akashi padanya. Bulu itu benar-benar mengganggunya, gerah sekaligus geli. Tapi usahanya nihil. Dia putus asa dan tangisnya makin menjadi.

'_...Maji Burger kini lebih dekat dengan Anda! Rasakan lezatnya... bla... bla...'_

"HUWAAaaa..." Masih dalam mode meraung yang semakin mengecil volumenya, Kagami mengikuti mobil van penuh warna yang melintas dengan manik matanya. Balon berbentuk burger super besar yang melayang di atas mobil itu telah membuatnya tertarik. Burger. Super. Besar.

"Hiks..." Kagami menoleh pada Kuroko dengan muka penuh air. Air mata, air keringat, air ingus.

"Kata Aleksu-_san_ tidak boleh."

Kagami siap menangis lagi dalam 1... 2...

"Baik, akan kubelikan."

* * *

**‡‡ Tsuzuku ‡‡**

* * *

Yah, berhubung Nami lagi super males *ditendang*, habis ketik langsung dipost. Fict nya cuma sedikit pula. Karna itu Nami mohon maaf segede-gedenya, berhubung ini juga fict pertama Nami di fandom Kurobasu. Jadi, mohon bantuannya. Chapter depan mungkin Nami akan lebih banyak bacot lagi~ Jaa!


End file.
